Sergio Moraes
| weight = | weightclass = | reach = | style = Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu | stance = | fightingoutof= | team = | rank = | yearsactive = | mmawins = 5 | mmakowins = 0 | mmasubwins = 4 | mmadecwins = 1 | mmalosses = 0 | mmakolosses = | mmasublosses = | mmadeclosses = | mmadraws = 0 | mmancs = | url = | sherdog = | footnotes = | updated = }} Sergio Moraes is a Brazilian Jiu Jitsu (BJJ) Black Belt and a professional Mixed Martial Artist (MMA) fighter. Currently signed under Bellator Fighting Championships fighting in their welterweight division. Sergio is often called “O Orgulho da Cohab” meaning literally “The Pride of Cohab”, Cohab is the place where Sergio was born. Sergio is a 3x BJJ World Champion but his most famous fight was when he defeated Kron Gracie at the 2008 World Championship. Moraes’s affiliation is Alliance Jiu Jitsu Team Personal History Born in 1983 at the “Cohab”, the poorest “Favela” (Brazilian Slum) in Sao Paulo, Brazil. As one might figure, Sergio Moraes didn’t have an easy upbringing, but managed to stay out of trouble from the police and away from the easy road, a road so often taken by his friends and those around him. He started training Jiu Jitsu through a social project to take kids off the streets (a training that also consisted in Capoeira) with Everdan Olegário, a teacher that stood present throughout his BJJ career and the man that gave him his black belt in 2006 His first contact with BJJ was the same as 1000’s of others, by watching Royce Gracie in the very first UFC’s and later watching “choke” The Rickson Gracie documentary. Another one of his idols is Fernando “Terere”, a man with whom he sees several resemblances with himself, mainly because both had the same sort of upbringing. Sergio Moraes had a chance to train with his idol Terere when he was a Brown belt, and even competed (and won) for Terere’s tem (TT), unfortunately at the time Terere was going through some hard personal problems which led to TT’s demise and Sergio ended up pairing with Fabio Gurgel’s team, Alliance. In 2008 Sergio Moraes finally reached the pinnacle of BJJ excellence winning the World Championships in the Black Belt Division. His first fight was the one that really got his name stamped all over the press, as he went on to fight BJJ celebrity, Kron Gracie. Kron had come from a 51 submission victory run in the World Championships (at the purple belt and brown belt divisions) which is still a record in consecutive wins by tapout. Sergio Moraes was virtually unknown, even though he had won silver in two World Championships (in the blue and purple belts) and had a World title in the Brown Belt divisions (in 2006). The reason behind this anonymity was that Sergio had had a serious injury in 2007 which dumped him in a physiotherapy clinic for the most of that year. Sergio Morais submitted Kron with a choke after a dominant performance where he was scoring 12 points to 0. Sergio Moraes repeated the prowess in 2009 by reaching the Worlds Final together with his Alliance team mate Marcelo Garcia. Serginho’s love for BJJ also made him fight MMA, has he wanted to test his Brazilian Jiu Jitsu skills in that sort of environment. His career in the sport has been auspicious, fighting in Brazil and reaching the Bellator organization. http://www.bjjheroes.com/bjj-fighters/sergio-moraes-bjj-fighter-wiki. Mixed martial arts record References External links * *Moraes Bio Category:Year of birth missing (living people) Category:Living people Category:Brazilian practitioners of Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu Category:Brazilian mixed martial artists Category:People from São Paulo (city)